Enough
by Kuroh Hana
Summary: She'd had enough of him brushing her off...enough of him joking around. It was time she got what she wanted, time she said what she had to say.


**Hello, minna-san! It's me, Kuroh Hana, with my very first Hyouka fan fiction! And, of course, it focuses on my favorite pairing, Mayaka and Satoshi!**

**Well, I don't know if you'll like this story…I mean, it's actually really weird…if I do say so myself…**

**Plus, it just came to me, at three in the morning, right after I jumped out of bed to use the bathroom.**

**I hope you'll like it though!**

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

She had had enough.

No more, she thought; no more playing around.

It was too much.

She hated the way he acted around her, the way he'd brush aside her advances with some joke of his, the way he'd constantly joke around with her, ignoring her feelings.

She hated the fact that he kept playing with her, keeping her hanging, walking around, hanging out with her as if her confession had never even been said.

She hated the fact that he couldn't make up his mind – for God's sake, all he had to do was to think whether he liked her or not! – even after all that time she'd given him.

But most of all, she hated the fact that regardless of all those things she hated, she still was madly and undeniably in love with him.

But she's still had enough.

So, the next time he joked around with her, the next time her advances were brushed aside, bursting under all the anger and frustration and _hate_,

She slapped him.

She had slapped him, loud and hard, and it left a bright red mark on his left cheek.

And they just stood there, staring at each other, both in disbelief in what happened.

In what she had done.

They were standing in the hallway, and she knew she had made quite the commotion, and people were staring now, wondering what on earth led her, a girl who usually released her anger through words, to hurt someone physically, especially a guy like him, a guy who was so jolly and easy-going and got along with everyone.

Whispers began spreading through the crowd like wildfire. Looks were exchanged, words were said. He stood there, in front of her, shocked, his hands at his sides, his eyes locked with hers.

But she didn't care about any of it. She still hadn't said her piece.

Taking a deep breath, she began. "I've had enough of this, Fuku-chan." She said, tears already dripping down from her eyes. "I've had enough of you ignoring my feelings, playing around with me, acting as if I didn't even tell you that I love you!"

The crowd around her stirred, attentive to her explanation.

She stared at him, and him alone, trying to see the emotions flashing in his eyes, but he wouldn't look at her. He was staring at the ground underneath him, refusing to meet her eyes.

She waited to see if he would answer, and when it was clear that he wouldn't, she continued on.

"What's even worse is the fact that _I don't know_ what you really feel, yet you keep me around with you! I don't know…what you feel for _me_ and it hurts, Fuku-chan! It's so difficult, you know, not knowing…it's so difficult for me to just _be_ in this position, being so close to you, and yet not knowing how long that will last!"

She tried to catch his eyes again, but like before, he refused to face her. Now he was looking at anywhere except her, which was frustrating.

"What if…what if you decided that you don't like me back, how do you think that would feel? I'm trying to distance myself from you, so that it would hurt less, but you're not letting me!"

She took another deep breath and wiped her tears away. It was useless though, since the tears just kept on falling.

"You just keep me hanging, Fuku-chan, and I've had enough!"

With that she ran away from him, crying, tears already blurring her vision as she ran past curious schoolmates.

And she waited for him to run after her…or something, but she didn't.

"I guess that's his answer then." She whispered to herself.

"Mayaka!" Satoshi had called out to her, but she didn't turn back. She just kept on running until he lost all sight of her.

He didn't go after her. He just stood there, hand to his cheek – the one she had slapped – paralyzed, unmoving. He _couldn't_ go after her – he didn't deserve to.

He stood there, thinking. Why he couldn't be with her for the sake of not obsessing over her, why he did all those things he did. But even to him, all those reasons seemed like excuses.

And those excuses hurt Mayaka. Badly.

Among those who witnessed the scene were Houtarou and Chitanda. They approached him immediately. Houtarou stood there with him, Chitanda beside him.

The two exchanged glances, and Oreki nodded. Chitanda seemed to have understood immediately, and offered to go after Mayaka.

It was weird, how those two had this incredible connection. One look told the other everything, one glance meant an entirely different thing.

How he wished he and Mayaka had a connection like that. How he wished there was a _chance_ for them to build a connection like that.

The crowd had dispersed, leaving the corridor empty, except for him and Houtarou. They were silent for a while, until Houtarou decided to talk.

"Now then." He began, calm as ever. "What are you going to do?"

Satoshi closed his eyes to think, shocked by his own stupidity. How could he have not noticed? He merely saw his behavior towards her as his only way of being close to her, since he knew he _couldn't_ do anything more about it, even though he loved her back and wanted truly to be with her; to him that was the only way he could.

He hadn't taken into account Mayaka's feelings. He had no idea it hurt her that badly.

But thinking about it now, _he _would've hated it too, if Mayaka was the one who left him hanging, not telling him whether she liked him back or if she wanted him gone, pretending she hadn't heard any confessions of love from him. He would've hated it, even more so since he wouldn't be able to bring himself to hate _her_.

"I am _so_ stupid." Satoshi finally spoke. "And I always thought of myself as a fairly smart guy."

"I told you that before, remember?" Houtarou answered.

"This isn't the first time you hurt her like this." He added.

"Yeah." He replied. "That Valentine's Day, I remember."

"Have you decided since then?" Houtarou asked again.

Satoshi clenched his jaw. "I have."

Chitanda came back soon, but Mayaka wasn't with her.

"Chitanda, where's Mayaka?" Satoshi asked.

She told him where Mayaka was and he left immediately to find her.

Soon enough, he did, she stood by the railing, leaning on it, drying her overflowing tears. She was by the hallway outside, the one connecting the two buildings together. He moved closer to her.

"Mayaka." He said, reaching for her hand. Moving away from his grasp, she looked at him, eyes filled with pain, but not hate. He tried to reach her again, but again she avoided him. This went on for a while until he managed to grab hold of her arm.

"Go away."

"No. No way." He said, twisting her around, wrapping her in a tight embrace. She didn't hug back and left her arms limp at her sides.

She wouldn't speak to him, so he talked to her, to get things straight.

"Mayaka…I'm sorry." He began, but she cut him off.

"Mou ii yo, Fuku-chan! I've had enough of this. You'll just apologize and forget all about this, and keep asking for more time. It's what you always do."

"No, not this time, Mayaka. I'm really sorry. I didn't realize I hurt you this much doing that. I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"Okay…" she surrendered. "Is that all? What about my confession?" Straightforward as always.

"About that." He began, as he decided he would explain everything to her. He told her everything he said to Oreki about obsessing over not obsessing over anything, and about him not wanting to obsess over her.

"But I've already decided. I love you, Mayaka. And being with you is more important that trying not to obsess over you. Besides, I know you'll stop me before that happens anyway."

She giggled, and it warmed his heart.

"And with that, Mayaka, will you be my girlfriend?"

She said yes almost immediately, and added, "And I promise to keep you from obsessing too much over me."

She said the last part with a heavy blush.

"One last thing." He said.

"Huh?" she asked, looking up at him, her hands resting on his chest.

Tilting her chin, he brought his own lips down to hers, topping his confession with a passionate kiss.

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

**Oh well. That's all! Review, please!~! **

**Oh, and I follow the anime, so, I didn't know that they were already together until I finished typing this, so yeah.**

**Hope you like it! Review, okay?**


End file.
